


(where is) sanctuary

by FrankIin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIin/pseuds/FrankIin
Summary: a rumination on a new friendship.set the morning after the night before in 4x02
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	(where is) sanctuary

"Patsy?" Barbara asks over the screaming kettle.

It's hard to surprise Patsy, but Babs manages, sending her jumping slightly at the call of her name. Taking the kettle from the stove top, Patsy turns, flustered, and forces a settled smile to Barbara.

"Yes, Babs, are you...How are you?" She questions.

Poor thing looks like she hasn't slept a wink. Dark circles. Shallow cheeks. A lethargy to her energy. 

Barbara bites her lip, as though cautious, and then says, "Where did you sleep last night?"

Patsy turns back to her mug, back to the instant coffee granules, and pours the boiled water over them. They dissolve instantaneously.

"In my bed, of course," Patsy tries lightly.

Barbara sets her own cup next to Patsy's, adds a teabag. She says, "I wanted to see you." Bites her lip again. Nervous.

Patsy sighs, pours water into Barbara's mug. 

"I couldn't sleep," Barbara continues. "I couldn't stop thinking about...And I wanted to speak to you. But you didn't come home."

"I did," Patsy replies tersely. "I was here before Trixie woke up. It was hardly sunrise."

Barbara fusses at that, flapping her hands as she searches for something, perhaps reason, to hold onto, "We left the tower block at one am. Patsy, where did you...Did you go to a pub? A church? A park bench?"

"No," Patsy swallows thickly. "I went to see a friend."

That gives Barbara pause, "Trixie said you don't have a boyfriend."

Patsy huffs and straightens her back, adding a drop or two of milk. Cradling her coffee as Barbara's tea continues to brew, she sets her jaw, "Believe it or not, but my life continues outside of these walls, Nurse Gilbert."

Barbara flinches. And it hurts, to see how she recoils at Patsy's tone, but it's necessary. 

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my morning beverage in peace." With that, she stalks off to the table, back to Barbara, focuses on keeping her breaths certain and steady.

"Patsy?"

She doesn't respond. 

Barbara dares to step closer. Patsy hears the floorboard creak. It sets off a weakness. She squeezes her eyes shut against the sudden, exhausted tears. 

"Thank you," Barbara says. "For taking charge. You...Made Abigail feel safe. You made  _ me _ feel safe."

Patsy clenches her teeth against a shivering jaw. White spots, from keeping her eyes so tightly closed. Moves out of the way of Barbara’s reaching hand. 

“Will you just tell me that you were safe?” She asks, soft, gentle. 

A stilted nod, Patsy sniffs and wipes her eyes. Turns around with an imperfect facade, says, “I’m always safe. I have to be.”

“Good,” Barbara, for the third time she bites her lip. Patsy wonders how she has any skin left, wonders if she should offer her the Vaseline in her pocket. “Because you’re...You’re a good friend, Patsy. And I really think I’d be quite upset if anything happened to you.”

Despite herself, Patsy smiles. 

“And I’m going to hug you because that’s what I do with my good friends, alright?” Barbara declares. 

Patsy welcomes it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve a bunch of these little oneshot drabbles that b and noah have been burdened with so i’m endeavouring to share them all here. keep ya eyes peeled for more


End file.
